1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image and a display apparatus for performing the mentioned method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a 3D image with improved display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, the LCD that displays the 3D image has been developed as demands for the 3D image has been increased in various industrial fields such as games, movies and so on.
Generally, a 3D image display apparatus displays the 3D image using the principle of binocular parallax through two eyes of human. For example, since two eyes of human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at the different angles are inputted though the two eyes to the brain of human. Thus, a viewer may watch the 3D image to recognize the stereoscopic image through the display apparatus.
The 3D image display apparatus is typically classified into a stereoscopic type with an extra spectacle and an auto-stereoscopic type without the extra spectacle. The stereoscopic type includes a passive polarized glasses method with a polarized filter having a different polarized axis according to two eyes, and an active shutter glasses method. In the active shutter glasses method, a left-eye frame image and a right-eye frame image are temporally-divided to be periodically displayed, and a viewer wears a pair of glasses which sequentially open or close a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter, respectively, synchronized with the periods of the left-eye frame image and the right-eye frame image.
The 3D image display apparatus may have a crosstalk that occur when the left-eye image with the right-eye image are mixed due to a liquid crystal response time. When the 3D image display apparatus displays the left-eye or right-eye image along a scan direction which progresses from an upper area toward a lower area of the 3D image display apparatus, the crosstalk of the lower area is viewed more than the crosstalk of the upper area. As described above, the display quality of the 3D stereoscopic image may be decreased by the unbalanced crosstalk.